UN AMOR DE VERANO EQUESTRIA GIRLS
by MrBrony25
Summary: Fluttershy solo le queda un mes de descanso y se enamora de una de sus amgias y tendra que declarrale sus sentimeitos podra hacerlo o no
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO E AQUÍ OTRA OBRA MIA ESTA FUE IDEA QUE SE ME VINO GRACIAS A NIGHTMARE SHADOW LUEGO DE LEER 3 FICS DE EL ME DIO LA IDEA DE HACER ESTE FICE CON TWILGITH Y FLUTTERSHY COMO PAREJA QUE A MI CRITERIO ES MUY LIDNA LA PAREJA**

**ASI QUE LES PRESNETO EL PRIMER CPAITULO DISFRUTENLO**

Capitulo 1 un amor de verano parte 1

Era verano y como siempre vacaciones nuestras chicas no se juntaban mucho, pero en las pocas ocasiones eran muy divertidas pero Shy siempre se hacia la cayada razón simple estaba enamorada de su amiga Twilight.

Era un sábado estaba ella en su casa con Dusk su hermano que era igual a el pero no era tan tímido era un poco más rudo.

-hola hermanita buenos días-dijo Dusk

-hola-dijo Fluttershy

-que te pasa hermanita siempre eres alegre estas triste porque solo queda un mes de vacaciones antes de volver a la escuela-pregunto Dusk

-no hermano es que…-dijo Shy pero se cayó al momento ya que sentía que era muy vergonzoso lo que tenía que decir

-vamos dilo hermanita tal vez te pueda ayudar-dijo Dusk

-es que estoy enamorada-dijo Shy

-y que tiene de malo enamorarse es lindo-

-si pero a mí me gusta una chica-

-QUE es cierto-

-si-

-bueno yo no soy muy bueno en esto pero deberías preguntarle a una de tus amigas que te den consejos tal vez Rarity te ayudaría-dijo Dusk relajándose un poco.

-está bien iré con ella te veo más tarde-dijo Shy saliendo de su casa directo a la boutique carrusel

CASA DE RARITY

En la casa se encontraba nuestra modista haciendo unos conjuntos para el verano aunque ya casi terminaba debía estar siempre atenta en ese momento tocaron la puerta y salió a ver quién era y se sorprendió se trataba de Fluttershy su mejor amiga desde que eran niñas.

-querida hola no es que me iteres pero que haces aquí-dijo y pregunto Rarity

-venia a pedirte un consejo-dijo Shy tímidamente

-claro entra te daré una taza de te y unas galletas pasa-dijo Rarity y Shy entro en su casa se sentó en la sala mientras Rarity iva a la cocina por el te y las galletas pasó un rato y Salió con todo en una bandeja.

-y dime que quieres-dijo Rarity mientras tomaba de su taza

-es que estoy enamorada y no sé que hacer-dijo Shy

-mmm bueno y quien es el afortunado-dijo Rarity tomando otra taza

-es Twilight-dijo Shy

Rarity al ori esto casi se ahoga con su te por suerte no paso y se recompuso-

-QUE te gusta Twilight-dijo Rarity

-si-

-bueno querida y dime ya le has dicho algo-

-no no podría es que tengo miedo a que me rechace, que no sienta alo mismo que yo, que pierda su amistad-dijo Shy mientras las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos sin control.

-querida escúchame se que es difícil pero debes intentarlo quien sabe tal vez si sienta algo por ti-dijo Rarity consolando a su amiga.

-y que puedo hacer-dijo Shy

-idea que tal si la invitas un día a la playa ahí puedes encontrar la oportunidad y declarártele será una gran idea-dijo Rarity

-es que no lo sé-dijo Shy-crees que funcione

-si mis padres se conocieron así y créeme algo me dice que servirá-dijo Rarity

-gracias lo intentare-

-si y te ayudare si me ayudas con tu hermano claro-dijo Rarity

-espera te gusta mi hermano-

Si es que es tan guapo-

-si quieres puedes venir conmigo y con él y me ayudan en la cita-dijo Shy sonrojándose pro lo ultimo

-claro te ayudaremos como dama juro ayudar a mi amiga a lograr su primer amor-dijo Rarity

**CASA DE TWILGITH**

Nuestra chica lavanda estaba en su casa que aparte era biblioteca **(N/A en este fic tiene como 18 años todas y si trabajan cada una en su lugar especifico como en la seria)** ordenando libros con la ayuda de su búho mascota y Spike su fiel ayudante **(N/A Spike es humano y sale con la hermana de Rarity así que no se asusten o piensen otra cosa)**

-bien este es el ultimo-dijo Twilight colocando el último libro en su lugar-bien ya está todo Spike tu y Owlowiscious cuídenla mientras voy a darme una ducha estoy cansada

-claro Twilight no hay problema-dijo Spike

Así nuestra bella chica fue al baño lleno la bañera con agua y se metió dentro para relajarse pero por su mente pasaba recuerdos que no entendía.

Cuando estaba con sus amigas eran risas, pero Fluttershy era muy distante siempre que le preguntaba cambia el tema a otra cosa y actuaba raro la abraza muy cariñosamente, beso en la mejilla muy largos y en una que otra ocasión un regalo.

Pero no le dio importancia y se quedo dormida un rato.

Mientras en otro casa una chica con cabello rojo y amarillo pensaba en alguien y era nuestra cerebrito.

-Twilight se que no te das cuenta y es porque te molesto pero una coas si cuando no estén tus amigas te declarare el amor que siento por ti espero-dijo Sunset quien mejor lo dejo ahí sus pensamientos y se fue a acostar.

Mientras en la casa de Rarity nuestra modista ya le había dicho todo lo que tenía que hacer Shy para lograr el plan.

-y crees que lo logre-pregunto Fluttershy

-no fallar ya te dije todo lo que puede pasar mi plan funcionara espero-dijo Rarity

-bueno gracias ya me voy-dijo Shy

-bueno querida suerte ya sabes aquí te apoyo-dijo Rarity

Y así nuestra chica de cabello rosa se fue a su casa pero, una vez ahí subió a su cuarto tomo su celular y mando un mensaje al de Twilight

En casa de Twilight nuestra chica ya bañan y con piyama solo para ir a dormir vio su teléfono sonar y reviso el mensaje que era de Fluttershy.

"Twilight quería preguntarte si tu quieres ir a la palia conmigo, mañana es que quiero decirte algo pero no quiero que ninguna de nuestras amigas lo sepa"

Atentamente Shy

-que quera decirme bueno sería muy malo no aceptar la invitación le diré que si-dijo Twilight y redacto su mensaje de respuesta a Shy.

Shy reviso su teléfono y vio que Twilight si acepto mañana sería un gran día para ella y con ese pensamiento feliz se fue a dormir tranquilamente.

**BUENO HASTA AUQI ESTE CPAITULO MUY CORTO EPRO YA VERAN SE PODNRA BUENO MUY BUENO**

**POR AHROA LES DESO UN FELIZ DÁI TARDE O NOCHE Y AGRADESCO A NIGHTMARE SHADOW POR DARME LA ISNPIRACION EN ESTE FIC EPSEORLES GUSTE**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y NOS VEMOS**


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENO AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE TENDRA ROMANCE Y LEMON SI ES POSIBLE**

**Y AQUÍ COMIENZA EL CAPITULO DISFRUTENLO YA SE CON PALOMITAS O HELADO JUNTO AUN REFRESCO O LIMONADA**

Capitulo 2 un amor de verano parte 2 (la playa del amor)

Paso la noche y llego el domingo en la mañana Fluttershy se levantó temprano ya que Twilight a la playa donde se juntarian exactamente a las 10 ahí tal vez lograría hacer su confesión de amor

Mientras en casa de Twilight nuestra chica lavanda buscaba como loca su traje de baño pero no lo encontraba en eso spike toco la puerta de su habitacion para hablar con ella.

-Twilight ya está el desayuno-dijo Spike

-Spike gracias solo busco algo y bajo-dijo Twilight pero al final se rindio ya que no lo encontro pero tenia tiempo de sobra asi que iria a la botique de Rarity a buscar algo que usar en la playa.

Mientras en la Boutique de Rarity nuestra modista estaba terminando un conjunto de ropa en eso escucho que alguien entro y fue a atenderla.

-bienvenida a la botique carusel en que la ayudo-dijo rarity y al ver era su amigas fluttershy.

-hola rarity-dijo shy

-cariño que haces aqui deberias estar con twilight-dijo rarity

-es que no tengo un traje de baño y pensé que tendrias alguno-pregunto shy sonrojandose

-a era eso pues pasa creo que tengo algo para ti-dijo rarity y la agarro de la mano y sentandola en un sillon en la sala de estar.

Mientras en casa de twilight nuestra amiga ya habia termiando de desayunar y ya iba de salida.

-spike encargate de la biblioteca regreso en al tarde-dijo twilight

-seguro no te preocupes no pasara nada-dijo spike

-si lo se-dijo twilight

Asi twilight salio directo a la casa de rarity mientras en casa de rarity Fluttershy estaba provandose varios trajes de baño hasta que se quedo con uno de cuerpo completo de color rosa como su cabello y con tres mariposas en la espalda

-es perfecto querida enserio-dijo rarity emocionada

-si eso creo-dijo shy

En ese momento sono el timbre de la puerta de la Boutique Rarity vio a traves de la ventana y vio que era twilight.

-oh no cariño escondete y no hagas preguntas-dijo rarity meintras empuajaba a shy a su cuarto en el segundo nivel.

-ya voy-dijo Rarity y le abrio la puerta a twilight quien estaba un poco molesta por la tardanza de su amiga.

-tardaste un poco no-dijo twilight un poco molesta

-lo siento es que estaba ocupada con la costura-dijo Rarity mintiendo-que se te ofrece-

-pues busco un traje de baño ya que el mio no lo encuentro y pense que tendria alguno-dijo twilight

-oh era eso claro ven creo que tengo lo justo para ti-dijo rarity metiendola a su casa y comenzo a provarle de todo mientras Twilight solo se quejaba de tanta insistencia hasta que al fin Rarity vio el indicado.

-o si este es perfecto-dijo Rarity emocionada

-no crees que es muy provocativo-dijo twiligth ya que el traje de baño era muy sexy la parte superior tenía un escote un poco pronunciado y la parte inferior solo era amarrada de ambos lados.

-tonterias te ves muy bien ahora cambiate y ya puedes irte-dijo rarity

-gracias eres uan gran amiga-dijo Twilight luego de un cambio rapido fue directo a la parada de autobus para tomar uno con destino a la playa.

-ya pueddes salir querida-dijo rarity

Shy bajo ya vestida y lista para irse.

Mientras en la playa estaba Sunset caminando cerca viendo a todas las lindas parejas eso hacía que su corazón se estrujara.

-esto me enferma-dijo Sunset-Twilight donde estas quisiera verte y decirte cuanto te amo- luego de decir esto se fue por otra parte pero manteniéndose cerca del lugar

Mientras en la parada Twiligth esperaba hasta que llego el autobús y lo abordo, pago el pasaje y se sneto cerca de otra persona mientra leia un libro de matematicas.

Todo el camino se la pasaba con su libro hasta que el bus freno de forma dura y provoco que se cayera su libro y golpeo a la persona a su lado por accidente.

-lo siento no era mi intencion-dijo twilight

-no hay problema-dijo una voz timida que indetifico facilmente era fluttershy

-Fluttershy-dijo twilight

-Twilight-dijo Shy sorprendida

-vaya quien lo diría las mentes piensa igual no-dijo twilgith sonriendo

-si-dijo shy

El viaje fue algo incomodo ya que Shy se mantenia muy cayadao y twiligth un tanto distraida ya que al verla se miraba muy hermosa penso ella cuando comenzaba a fantasear desviaba la mirada para evitar tener esos pensamientos.

Paso un lapsus de tiempo y llegaron a la parada enfrente de la playa, se bajaron y tomaron direccion a la playa antes que nada fueron a los vestidores claro desde lejos estaba el hermano de shy y rarity viendo como iba la cita.

-asi que mi hermanita se enamoro de twilight-dijo dusk

-si y espero les vaya a ir bien-dijo rarity

-igual eso espero-dijo Dusk

A lo lejos Sunset las vio juntas y comenzó a sentirse celosa por raro que le pareciera.

Luego de unos 10 minutos salio twilight ya con su banador y shy con el syo al ver a twilgith casi se quedo hipnotizada pero claro se concentraba en verla a la cara para evitar que sus pensamientos y sentimientos salieran a flote.

-bien lista para divertirte-dijo twilight

-si-dijo shy

Asi las dos pasaron un rato jugnado en el agua, luego a comer un helado y para variar era pinkie pie la que atendia el puesto.

-hola chicas que quieren hoy-dijo pinkie quein vestia un atuendo de heladera con un cono con helado en su cabeza(N/A el cabello de pinkie es como alodon colocquene un cocno y el resto de su pelo es el helado eso es gracioso)

-hola pinkie pie yo uno de fresa-dijo twilight

-yo igual-dijo shy

Así pinkie en un segundo casi les dio los dos helados que pago shy y lego camianron un rato mientras los degustaban Twilight comenzó una conversación con su tímida amiga.

-Fluttershy que querias decirme-dijo twilight

-es que es un poco vergonzoso-dijo Shy

-y eso sería- pregunto Twilight

-tu has tenido novio-preugtno shy

-si una vez pero me rompio el corazon-dijo twilight-y tu-

-termino igual-respondió Shy recordando

Luego de la plática ya era casi hora de regresar a casa por suerte Twilight la invito a su casa al llegara Spike dijo que iria a ver a swettie belle para tener una cita, asi las dos chicas quedaron solas teniendo una alegre charla sobre las vacaciones, sus amigas hasta que shy vio que era el momento de decirle a Twilight sobre sus sentimientos

-twiligth creo que te dire la verdad-dijo shy

-verdad de que-dijo twilight

-sabes porque soy muy como diría cariñosa contigo-dijo Shy

-mmm ahora que lo dices es porque somos amigas no-dijo Twilight

-si es por eso-dijo shy ocultando su mirada triste con su cabello

-fluttershy dime esa no es la verdad-dijo Twilight

-no quiero decirlo-dijo shy

-dilo dilo dilo-dijo twilgith gritnado lo que provoco que shy se asustara pero al final dijo la verdad

-es que y yo te te a amo-dijo Shy tartamudeando y sonrojada

-que-dijo Twilight sorprendida

-te amo y esa es la verdad-dijo shy-me has gsutado desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Fluttershy no se que decir enserio-dijo twilight

-no hay nada que decir mejor me voy-dijo SHy camianndo directo a la puerta pero twilight la tomo dle brazo para que no se fuera.

-no e termiando-dijo twilight

-por favor twilight no puedo ya es todo-dijo shy

-no yo tambien te dire algo-dijo twilight

-que es-pregutn shy

-creo que tambien tu me gustas es algo qe no puedo explicar es que cuando tu te comportas de una forma un muy carinosa siento algo extrano sentimientos que no peudo comprender-dijo twilight-fluttershy creo que tambien te amo-

Hubo un silencio casi prematuro hasta que twilight fue quien actuo y le dio un tierno beso a Fluttershy, quien se sorprendió pero cerro sus ojos lentamente despues se volvió apasionado ninguna se quería separar de la otra sentían como sus lenguas danzaban al compas de su felicidad, pero luego de un rato les gano la falta de aire y tuvieron que separarse.

-gracias twilight no sabes lo feliz que soy-dijo Fluttershy.

-si igual yo-dijo twilgith asi las dos chicas se dieron un abrazo de alegrie pero sin darse cuenta alguien las espiaba desde la ventana de afuera y era Sunset y en otra estaban Rarity y Dusk.

-que bello es-dijo rarity

-ahora creo que ya no me debo de preocupar-dijo dusk-mi hermanita ahora es feliz-

-si lo se-dijo rarity dnado una risita

-esa maldita fanatica de los animales me las pagara twilight es mia y voy hacer que pague-dijo Sunset-espera a manana torpeshy ya veras quien es mas inteligene.

**BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL SIGUIENTE SERA MUCHO ROMANCE TALVEZ EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA SI SERA LEMON PERO AUN PIENSO EN ESO**

**DEJEN REVIEWS FELIZ DIA TARDE O NOCHE**


	3. Chapter 3

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA EL FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO SERA ROMANCE Y PELEAS**

**ASI QUE COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 3 declaraciones y riñas

Ya habían pasado dos días luego de que Twilight y Fluttershy se declararon sus sentimientos era momento de ir con sus amigas para contarle la gran noticia.

Era jueves en Sugar Cube Corner se encontraban nuestra amiga Pinkie pie atendiendo la tienda y a su lado su novio Cheese riendo alegremente luego de unos minutos llegaron Rainbow y Soarin, Rarity junto a Dusk, Applejack solo faltaban Twilight y Fluttershy.

-que extraño porque no habrán venido aun Twilight y Fluttershy-preguntó Applejack

-descuida ya vendrán-dijo Rarity

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y legaron nuestras dos chicas y se sentaron junto a ella en la misma mesa.

-que tardanza lentas-dijo Rainbow

-Dash mas respeto por favor tiene sus razones-dijo Applejack

-y que es lo que nos querían contar-pregunto Dash

15 minutos de cuento y explicación después

Rainbow junto a su novio estaban con cara de asombro Pinkie solo estaba tan feliz que estaba saltando de alegría y Cheese junto a ella mientras que Applejack solo se hacia la desentendida y Rarity y Dusk solo ahí sonriendo hasta que Applejack hablo.

-entonces déjenme entender ahora son pareja y eso ocurrió hace solo tres días atrás-dijo Applejack-pues felicidades chicas ya saben cuentan con mi apoyo-

-gracias Applejack-dijo Twilight

-aun no puedo creerlo-dijo Rainbow

-yo ya lo creo-dijo Soarin a su lado

-que bien-dijo Pinkie haciendo salir de la nada un montón de globos y confeti-les hare una fiesta para celebrar su relación y serán las invitadas de honor-luego las abrazo hasta casi córtales la respiración

-Pinkie tranquila-dijo Twilight

-duele-dijo Shy

-oops-dijo Pinkie-lo siento chicas-

Luego de una alegre estadía en el lugar todos fueron a sus casa respectivamente Twilight fue junto a Fluttershy a su casa, ya que su hermano saldría con Rarity en una cita en la noche, pero en su camino eran seguidas silenciosamente por Sunset quien las seguía a cierta distancia.

Pasaron unos 25 minutos y llegaron a casa de Shy una vez ahí Fluttershy fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de te para ella y Twilight.

Mientras afuera estaba Sunset esperando para actuar.

Luego de un rato las dos chicas se fueron a dormir aunque Twilight quería dormir con Fluttershy esta se negó ya que sentía un poco de vergüenza por eso.

Así paso un lapsus de una hora y Sunset aprovecho que todo estaba cayado y entro a la casa de Twilight abriéndola puerta trasera con un clip en la cerradura(N/A ni que fuera ladrona pues ja ja ja)

Luego de entrar fue directo a la habitación donde estuviera Twilight y busco hasta que la encontró dormida en su cama.

-ahora si Twilight te hare mía aunque sea a la fuerza-dijo Sunset en voz baja

Pero antes de actuar escucho que alguien entraba era Fluttershy quien al percatarse de la presencia de Sunset dio un grito que provoco a Twilight se despertara y esta vio a Sunset.

-Sunset qué haces aquí-dijo Twilight seriamente

-pues yo iba a iba a-dijo Sunset nerviosa

-Twilight quien es ella es amiga tuya-preguntó Fluttershy

-amiga ella es la que me molesta en la escuela todo el tiempo-dijo Twilight

-que-dijo Fluttershy

-pues si es cierto pero vine aquí por una razón-dijo Sunset pero antes de hablar Fluttershy la golpeo por la espalda

-tú eras la que me molestaba también me decías que solo tenía amigos animales nada mas-dijo Fluttershy enojada

Pero Sunset logro responderle el golpe por la espalda golpeándola en el estomago y sacándole el aire, Twilight al ver esto actuó rápido y la golpeo justo en la cara tirándola al suelo, para seguir golpeándola, pero Sunset también respondió a los golpes, arañazos y jalones de pelo.

La pelea duro casi 25 minutos hubiera sido más larga sino fuera porque Shy luego de recuperarse ayudo a Twilight a noqueara a Sunset golpeándola en la cabeza con un libro muy grande y pesado.

-Twilight esta bien-pregunto Shy

-si estoy bien-dijo Twilight quien tenía un ojo morado y el labio partido por un golpe de Sunset pero estaba intacta.

-yo me encargo-dio Shy cargando a Sunset hasta la puerta-si te vuelvo a ver por aquí te las veras conmigo-dijo Shy acto seguido la empujo fuera de su casa.

Luego llevo un botiquín de primeros auxilios a la cuarto de Twilight y curo sus heridas.

Paso un algodón con alcohol por el labio lastimado de Twilight quien solo soltó un quejido de dolor.

-duele-dijo Twilight

-pues si es alcohol tontita-dijo Shy-quien termino de curar sus heridas.

-gracias Fluttershy-dijo Twilight

-no es nada pero me preocupe y quien era ella-dijo Shy-y que quería contigo

-no lo se Fluttershy pero hay que estar atentas no creo que se rinda-dijo Twilight

-puedo dormir contigo esta noche-pregunto Shy avergonzada

-claro-dijo Twilight-igual tenía ganas de que durmieras conmigo no es lo que hacen las parejas-

-es que me da pena-dijo Shy

-pues qué no te de pena somos pareja no-

-si-

Acto seguido cada una dormía al lado del a cama dándose la espalda, pero Shy fue quien e dio la vuelta y abrazo a Twilight con cuidado ya que aun le dolía el cuerpo luego de la pela que tuvo.

-buenas noche Twilight-dijo Shy

-buenas noches Fluttershy-dijo Twilight

Afuera de la casa Sunset ya se había levantado y vio como estaba su aspecto

-bien Sparkle quieres pela e entonces eso te daré ya veras cuando estés sola pagaras por esto-dijo Sunset y se retiro a su casa

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CPAITULO DSICULPEN SI ES CORTO PERO ANDO CORTO DE INSPIRACION Y APROVECHO PARA DECIRLES DE UN NUEVO PROYECTO MEJRO DICHO DOS NEUVOS UNO SE TITULA "EQUESTRIA GIRLS TRANSFOREMRS" Y EL OTRO ES "EL DESTINO FINAL DE LAS EQUESTRIA GIRLS"**

**AHÍ LOS VERNA CUANDO LSO SUBA CUIDENSE Y DEJEN REVIEWS**


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENO AQUÍ SIGUE LA HISTORIA DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO QUE SERA MUY ROMANTICO YA VERAN Y TAL VEZ HAYA ALGO DE LEMON CREO**

**COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 4 una muestra de amor

Paso la noche y llego la mañana de viernes Fluttershy fue la primera en despertar y se sorprendió donde estaba enfrente de los pechos de Twilight en la noche aparentemente Twilight cambio de posición y ella quedo abajo ya que era un poco mas corta de estatura que Twilight.

Estaba hipnotizada no podía apartar la mirada de la delantera de su novia pero la tentación la venció y con cuidado de no despertarla, subió su blusa de dormir y los vio por un rato hasta que acerco su mano derecha y toco uno sintiéndolo eran suaves.

se concentro tanto que acerco su cara tímidamente para tocar uno con su boca pero antes de hacerlo reacciono y se alejo y bajo la blusa sin dejar sospechas de ella para luego solo oír el despertador sonar y Twilight abrió los ojos.

-hola buenos días que tal dormiste-pregunto Twilight

-bien dormí tranquila-dijo Shy un poco ruborizada por lo que había hecho hace unos segundos

-estas bien-

-si-

-bien ya vamos a desayunar se hace tarde-dijo Twilight y se levanto tranquilamente

Fluttershy bajo a hacer el desayuno para ella y su novia pero no podía sacarse de la mente esa imagen de lo que había hecho o casi terminado por así decirlo.

-ya está listo-dijo Fluttershy

-gracias Fluttershy pero no te hubieras molestado-dijo Twilight

-no hay problema-

-bien a comer-

Luego del desayuno y lavar los platos Twilight subió a su alcoba para sacar su ropa y arreglar la cama.

-Twilight si no te molesta me iré a dar una ducha luego tú-dijo Shy tímidamente

-que tal un baño juntas-dijo Twilight

En ese momento Fluttershy estaba sonrojada había escuchado bien o era un sueno estar con su novia juntas en el mismo baño una oportunidad de ver más su delantera y posiblemente tocarla.

-es-estas-se-segura-dijo Fluttershy tartamudeando y sonrojada casi a nivel tomate

-si porque dudas acaso te da miedo de que te guste más-dijo Twilight pícaramente

-no es eso-grito Shy pero se calmo-es que es mucho molestia-dijo en voz suave

-pues no me molesta que decides-preguntó Twilight

-está bien-dijo Shy

Así las dos chicas entraron juntas Fluttershy por su parte se concentraba en bañarse pero era difícil ya que al ver a Twilight le hacía sentir sentimientos y pensamientos un tanto eróticos, pero contuvo sus ganas solo para salir rápido e irse al refugio de animales.

-te veré mas tarde-pregunto Shy ya vestida y saliendo de la casa de Twilight

-claro ahí estaré cuídate-dijo Twilight

Así Fluttershy fue a su casa y platico con su hermano de lo ocurrido y lo que pasó hoy en la mañana.

-vaya tuviste una oportunidad y no quisiste hacerlo-dijo Dusk

-si me daba mucha pena-dijo Shy-y si sentía que era muy pronto y si no le gusta y si rompe conmigo-

-tranquila hermanita dale tiempo seguro ella o tu darán ese paso y quien sabe tal vez si sientan ese deseo-dijo Dusk

-tú lo crees-

-si-

Mientras en casa de Twilight ya había llegado Spike junto a Sweetie belle

-Twilight estas en casa-preguntó Spike

-ya bajo-dijo Twilight desde el segundo nivel

Paso un lapsus de tiempo y Twilight bajo con un bolso en mano.

-Spike te puedo dejar que cuides la biblioteca esta tarde-pregunto Twilight

-claro igual Sweetie belle acepto en quedarse a ayudarme-dijo Spike

-hola Sweetie-dijo Twilight

-hola Twilight mi hermana me conto de tu relación con Fluttershy-dijo Sweetie belle

-bueno ya me voy adiós-

-adiós cuídate-

Así Twilight fue directo al refugio de animales donde ya estaba Fluttershy atendiendo a los animalitos cuando escucho que alguien abrió la puerta y entro

-Fluttershy estas ahí-pregunto Twilight

-aquí estoy arriba-dijo Fluttershy en el segundó piso

Twilight subió y encontró a su novia alimentando a los pajaritos

-hola amor que necesitas-preguntó Twilight-en que te ayudo-

-bueno me ayudarías con limpiara el habitad de los hamsters-preugnto Shy

-claro-

Así las dos chicas fueron al primer piso y Fluttershy saco a los hamsters de su habitación y Twilight los cuidaba afuera mientras Fluttershy lo limpiaba

Paso unos 15 minutos y Fluttershy había terminado y cuando salió estaba sorprendida de lo que vio Twilight les leía un libro a los hamsters los cuales ponía atención a al historia.

-hola Fluttershy ya terminaste -pregunto Twilight sonriendo

-si ya pueden entrar amiguitos-dijo Fluttershy y así los hamsters entraron a su cuarto sin hacer nada malo.

-gracias pro la ayuda Twilight-dijo Shy

-de nada-dijo Twilight quien al ver que su novia se distrajo le planto un beso muy apasionado provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo pero sin cortar el beso que duro alrededor de unos 6 minutos peor al final se separaron muy agitadas por la falta de aire y con un hilo de saliva que aun conectaba sus bocas.

-Twilight porque lo hiciste-preguntó Shy sonrojada levemente

-porque te lo debía desde la mañana-dijo Twilight

-que-

-crees que no me di cuenta ya estaba despierta y vi lo que hacías pero te detuviste porque-dijo Twilight encima de su novia

-creí que no querías no quería hacer algo que te molestaría lo siento-dijo Fluttershy casi al borde del llanto

-molestarme no me molestaría quería ver si lo hacías tu diste el primer paso ahora me toca a mí-

Sin mediar palabras Twilight le planto otro beso a Shy mientras le desabrochaba la blusa, delicadamente con el rose que sentía Fluttershy dejaba salir gemidos, acto seguido Twilight comenzó a besar el cuello de Shy con mucha pasión.

-si Twilight dale-dijo Fluttershy casi en voz inaudible pero Twilight la escucho y aumento un poco el ritmo y le dejo un chupetón morado en el cuello de su novia la cual se asusto pro lo que vio.

-ahora viene la mejor parte-dijo Twilight para si misma

Se desprendió de su blusa y su falda quedando en sostén y bikini y le quito a Fluttershy su sostén dejando sus senos al aire.

-Aquí voy-dijo para si misma y comenzó a besar los senos de su novio y a chupar esto provoco que Fluttershy gimiera y soltara gemidos.

Fluttershy aun debajo de Twilight vio una oportunidad y con una de sus manos comenzó a masajear uno de los senos de Twilight y con la otra agarro el otro y así sucesivamente.

Twilight también gemía un poco pero en eso actuó rápidamente y con cuidado deslizo sus manos bajo la falda de Fluttershy y le quito su ropa interior con cuidado y luego con su mano derecha comenzó a masajear su intimidad.

-Twilight no hagas eso soy muy sensible ahí-dijo Fluttershy entre gemidos y caricias.

-ya es hora-dijo Twilight y le quito la falda a Fluttershy mientras se despojaba de la poca ropa que le quedaba y bajo directo hasta la intimidad de Fluttershy y comenzó por besarla y lamerla.

Fluttershy estaba roja de vergüenza y muy agitada estaba casi por estallar, y así ocurrió libero todos sus fluidos en la boca y cara de Twilight quien acerco su cara a una agitada Fluttershy a quien beso dejando sentir todo en la boca de Shy luego se separaron.

-ahora te toca-dijo Twilight

-está bien-

Así cambiaron de posiciones y Fluttershy comenzó por besara el cuello de Twilight y bajo directamente hasta los pechos de ella.

-no puedo creer que haga esto-pensó Shy

Y comenzó pro besara tranquilamente cada uno de los senos de Twilight y entonces acerco su boca al pezón derecho y lo mordió un poco sacando un grito de pasión de Twilight, luego de ello bajo hasta la intimidad de Twilight

-hazlo Fluttershy-dijo Twilight

Fluttershy lamios sus labios para mojarlos y comenzó a besar y meter su lengua en la intimidad de Twilight quien gemía de forma muy armoniosa, Shy estaba disfrutan del sabor de Twilight era muy embriagante y delicioso, hasta que se le ocurrió meter sus dedos y al hacerlo solo provoco que Twilight gritara y arquera la espalda.

-Fluttershy detente antes de que yo aaaahhh-dijo Twilight gritando y soltando toda su carga en la cara, boca y mano de Fluttershy quien acerco su rostro al de Twilight y la beso como ella lo había hecho.

-lista para la ronda final-dijo Twilight

-si-

Así cada una rozo su intimidad contra la otra Twilight lo hacía lento para no lastimara a Fluttershy, pero ella estaba harta de ser tímida así que ya sin contener su lujuria acelero el proceso y Twilight también y cada una empujaba a la otra todo se mezclaba con su sudor y sus fluidos.

-Twilight duele pero se sienten tan bien-dijo Fluttershy excitada

-si-

-Twilight siento que explotare-

-yo también terminemos juntas-

Y así las dos chicas alcanzaron el clímax y Twilight se desplomo en el suelo y Shy enzima de ella acurrucándose en sus pechos para oírlos latidos de su corazón, pero aun con sus últimas fuerza Twilight hizo una pequeña conversación

-Fluttershy-

-si-

-nunca te preguntantes cuanto te amaba-

-nunca la verdad-

-es mucho por eso esto es una muestra de mi amor por ti-

-te amo Twilight-

-y yo a ti Fluttershy-

Así las dos quedaron dormidas casi 2 horas luego de ello se levantaron se vistieron y fueron a sus respectivos hogares muy alegres, ya que ahora estaban más unidas que antes.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y YA SAEBN DEJENRE REVIEWS**

**AHROA UNAS RPEGUTNAS**

**QUIEREN MÁS LEMONS ASÍ**

**QUE CREEN QUE TRAME SUNSET AHORA**

**QUIERNE UNCPAITULO CON DUSK Y RARITY A SOLAS**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUEITNE CAPITULÓ CUÍDENSE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BUENO AQUÍ EMPIZA EL CAPITULO DISFRUTENLO Y QUE SIGA EL AMOR**

**Y PROBABLEMENTE HAYA LEMON**

**ASI QUE EMPECEMOS Y UNA VEZ MAS AGRADEZCO A NIGHTMARE SHADOW POR INSPIRARME A HACER ESTE FIC CON ESTA PAREJA QUE A MI GUSTO ME AGRADA**

Capitulo 5 peleas en la playa y dominación tímida

Ya era sábado en la mañana y para sorpresa de Twilight quien se había levantado temprano y estaba ocupada leyendo un libro en su biblioteca se asusto un poco cuando tocaron su puerta así que fue a ver quién era

-a hola Pinkie pie-dijo Twilight

-hola Twilight solo venia a darte esto-dijo Pinkie dándole una invitación la cual era para una fiesta para ella y sus amigas en la playa para celebrar la relación de ella con Fluttershy

-gracias Pinkie te lo agradezco-

-no hay porque Twilight ahora iré a dejarle a Fluttershy la suya nos vemos más tarde-dijo Pinkie saliendo rápidamente del lugar y dejando una estela rosa.

-que bien me preparare entonces creo que por hoy dejare cerrada la biblioteca-dijo Twilight entrando a su casa

La mañana se paso volando por así decirlo, y llego la tarde en una pastelería ubicada cerca de la playa donde trabajaba Pinkie en el verano ya estaba decorada lista para la fiesta solo faltaban los invitados.

Pasó un rato y llegaron Applejack junto a Rainbow y Soarin, luego de unos minutos llego Rarity junto Dusk, después Cheese para ayudar a terminar los últimos preparativos junto a Pinkie y también ahí estaban Spike y Sweetie Belle.

Luego de unos 15 minutos llego Twilight acompañada de Fluttershy una vez llegaron la fiesta comenzó y era muy divertía Twilight y Shy bailando juntas con el resto de sus amigas.

Pero a lo lejos estaba Sunset Shimer viendo la fiesta y aprovecharía que ellas dos estuvieran separadas para deshacerse de Shy y quedarse con Twilight.

La feliz pareja salió un rato para ver el ocaso juntas tomadas de la mano ninguna persona o algo las interrumpía su momento especial.

-Twilight-dijo Shy

-si-dijo Twilight sonriendo

-estarás siempre conmigo-

-porque lo dices-

-es que me preocupa que no sea bien recibida por tu familia eso me preocupa-

-tranquila te diré que no importa lo que pase nada nos separara yo te amo nada en este mundo me hará cambiar de opinión-

-enserio-

Twilight respondió esa última duda dándole un tierno beso a Shy luego solo se limitaron a verse fijamente y sonreírse mutuamente, Fluttershy se levanto y fue a buscar algo de beber mientras Twilight fue a la playa y cerca de donde habían unos cuantos charcos y rocas apiladas buscaba algo que darle a su novia.

-a ver veamos-dijo Twilight-eureka lo encontré- encontrando una caracola de forma larga y espiral.

Sunset estaba observándola desde lejos y decidió actuar ya que estaba desprevenida camino lentamente, pero sin darse cuenta pateo una roca que choco con otra y provoco un sonido el cual asusto a Twilight y al darse la vuelta vio a Sunset muy enojada.

-Que haces aquí-dijo Twilight enojada

-pues te vine a buscar para decirte algo-dijo Sunset

-y eso sería-

-que tú me gustas Twilight por eso te molestaba porque quería que me pusieras atención-

-pues olvídalo no lo hare Fluttershy es mi novia y eso es todo-

-entonces tendré que hacerlo por las malas-dijo Sunset y corrió para golpear a Twilight pero ella esquivo el golpe y le dio uno en la cara a Sunset quien rápidamente se lo devolvió.

Fluttershy ya había regresado con dos refrescos para ella y Twilight, pero no estaba donde la dejo y a lo lejos vio que ella y Sunset peleaban así que fue corriendo a ayudarla.

La pelea entre Twilight y Sunset estaba reñida cada una golpeaba a la otra sin consideración, también habían arañazos y jalones de pelo, Hasta que Sunset dio una pata justo en el costado izquierdo de Twilight lo cual la derrumbo, Sunset le iva a atinar un golpe final pero rápidamente recibió una tacleada por atrás que la derribo y al levantarse vio a Shy enojada.

-como te atreves a lastimar a mi novia-dijo Shy furiosa

-y tu no me hagas reír eres débil ni siquiera podrás conmigo-dijo Sunset

Ahora Sunset peleaba contra Fluttershy, pero para su sorpresa Fluttershy esquivaba sus golpes y patadas hasta que Shy le dio un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire y luego otro en la cara lo cual provoca que se desmallara y quedara noqueada poniéndole fin a la pelea.

-Twilight estas bien-pregunto Shy auxiliándola

-si estoy bien-dijo Twilight pero en su momento perdió el conocimiento y se desmayo Shy rápidamente la cargo de regreso a la fiesta y al entrar sus amigos se asustaron y rápidamente llamaron a una ambulancia en la cual se la llevaron al hospital

Paso la noche de la pela y era domingo en la mañana en un cuarto de hospital despertaba una Twilight con algunos vendajes en la cabeza y en el costado izquierdo sintiendo un fuerte dolor en esa parte de su cuerpo, al ver su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación de hospital, a su lado vio a una Fluttershy durmiendo quien la tenía tomada de la mano.

-Fluttershy despierta-dijo Twilight

-a que hola Twilight buenos días-dijo Shy sonriendo

-que paso-pregunto Twilight

-te desmayaste luego de la pelea y te trajimos aquí rápidamente tienes un golpe duro en una costilla pero al menos no se fracturo-

-ah era eso y que le pasó a Sunset-

-ella también esta aquí pero al menos estará bien le di un fuerte golpe-

-la golpeaste vaya entonces eres fuerte-

-si-

Las dos se echaron a reír luego de un rato hubo silencio hasta que entro la enfermera Redheart-ah ya despertaste que bien ahora ya puedo decirle a los doctores que te den de alta así puedes ir a tu casa-dijo la enfermera-eso si aléjate de las peleas por un tiempo porque la verdad si te diste una súper golpiza-

-gracias enfermera-dijo Shy

-si muchas gracias-dijo Twilight

Acto seguido la enferme se retiro y el silencio volvió pero no duro mucho ya que alguien entro y era Sunset con un vendaje en una mano y otra en la cabeza debido al golpe que se dio al desmayarse.

-Sunset si te atreves a acércate te daré otro golpe-dijo Shy fulminante-me oíste-

-tranquila solo vine a despedirme-dijo Sunset tranquilamente

-despedirte-dijo Twilight desconcertada

-ya para que voy a seguir es justo dejarte vivir feliz-dijo Sunset casi llorando pero contuvo sus lagrima y se disponía a retirarse pero Shy la tomo de un hombro

-Sunset no te vayas si quieres puedes ser nuestra amiga-dijo Shy sonriéndole comprensivamente.

-enserió a pesar de que golpe a Twilight y intente deshacerme de ti y las veces que las molestaba o insultaba-dijo Sunset soltando lagrimas

-si te aceptaremos-dijo Twilight-eres nuestra amiga si te arrepientes y aceptas tus errores-

-si acepto el error que cometí-dijo Sunset quien solo lloraba, pero eran lagrimas de felicidad y abrazo a Shy en señal de disculpa.

-gracias a las dos enserio-

-de nada- dijeron las dos

-Sunset aun te sientes triste por no tener pareja-dijo Shy

-un poco-

-entonces te ayudaremos a encontrar a alguien te parece-

-enserio

-si-

-eso me agradaría gracias-

Sunset se retiro y así las dos chicas quedaron solas hablando de que harían luego de salir del hospital y ayudar a Sunset, paso el rato y la enfermera dio la noticia a Twilight

-Twilight-dijo Shy

-si-

-si tu quieres podrías quedarte en mi casa unos días para que vea que tus heridas sanen-dijo Shy

-gracias me agradaría enserio-

-enserio-

-si-

-o gracias- Fluttershy abrazo a Twilight pero suavemente debido a su herida en el costado.

Así la feliz pareja fue a casa de Shy su hermano Dusk salió en una cita con Rarity así que la casa estaba para ella y Twilight, así que Fluttershy aprovecharía para darle a Twilight una muestra de su amor como lo hizo ella la vez anterior.

Twilight estaba en la cama de Shy descansando tranquilamente en eso entro Shy, pero para sorpresa de Twilight su novia traía puesto un atuendo de enfermera color rosa que le llegaba hasta, por arriba de las rodillas tenía el pelo arreglado en una coleta y un gorrito con cruz roja que la así ver sexy el atuendo seria broma hasta Twilight se sonrojo por la impresión.

-Fluttershy porque estas vestida así-preguntó Twilight sonrojada casi como una manzana madura

-es que quería atenderte y ver si te gustaba e impresionaba-dijo Shy sonriendo

-ok-

Fluttershy se acerco y comenzó a darle de comer su sopa espacial que hizo para que Twilight se recuperara, pero en una mala jugada por parte de Shy quien la provoco apropósito derramo un poco sobre la blusa de Twilight.

-ahí mi blusa favorita-dijo Twilight

-yo la limpio-dijo Shy quien se acerco a la macha y comenzó por chuparla, pero para su suerte estaba sobre uno de los pechos de Twilight quien solo al sentir el tacto de Shy gimió un poco.

-Fluttershy que haces-

-pues creo que ahora me toco a mi hacer feliz no-dijo Shy con una voz sexy

Acto seguido le quito la blusa a Twilight y el sostén y comenzó a besar el cuello de su novia, mientras masajeaba los senos de Twilight cariñosamente quien gemía y soltaba suspiros muy armonioso, luego Shy bajo y beso la parte media y luego acerco su boca a uno de ellos y lo lamio con su lengua el pezón derecho haciendo que Twilight gimiera más fuerte, luego lo chupo y mordió levemente así siguió con cada uno sin dejar nada a la suerte.

Twilight aprovecho y acerco sus manos a la parte baja de Shy y se sorprendió que su novia no llevara ropa interior abajo y comenzó a masajear sus glúteos amarillos y luego acerco su mano derecha a la intimidad de Shy y comenzó a masajear el clítoris de Fluttershy provocando que ella gimiera.

-Twilight soy muy sensible ahí-dijo Shy

-si yo también soy sensible en donde estas-dijo Twilight con la voz agitada.

Así siguieron pro un rato hasta que Twilight fue la que actuó y desbotono la blusa de enfermera de Shy dejando su delantera descubierta, y tampoco tenía sostén así que rápidamente alejo a Shy de sus pechos y bajo hasta los de su novia y comenzó a acariciarlos y lamerlos utilizando la punta de su lengua.

-Twilight sigue me gusta cuando lo haces-dijo Shy excitada.

Twilight ahora tomaba más control de la situación hasta que Shy no aguanto más y dio un gran grito de placer luego de ello reacciono y la acostó sobre la cama y de un solo movimiento se quito su traje de enfermera y se soltó la coleta, dejando su cabello suelto.

-ahora voy yo-dijo Shy

-esta bien pero tranquila recuerda estoy herida-

-si-

Así Fluttershy comenzó otra vez por los pechos de Twilight sin parar luego bajo dejando besos por su camino, hasta llegar a la intimidad de Twilight y le quito con cuidado su falda y ropa interior dejándola al descubierto.

-Aquí voy-dijo para si misma se relamió los labios y beso la intimidad de Twilight y luego comenzó a lamerla como si fuera un helado, esto hizo que Twilight gimiera mas fuerte y soltara gritillos que hacían que Fluttershy aumentara la intensidad.

-Fluttershy se siente muy bien-dijo Twilight entrecortado y con la respiración agitada

Shy siguió con su trabajo hasta que Twilight no lo soporto mas y soltó sus fluidos en la cara de su novia quien los espero con su boca abierta, luego se acercó a una Twilight con respiración muy agitada y le dio un beso muy apasionada dejando sentir todo su ser en su boca.

-Que tal lo hice-preguntó Shy

-bien gracias quisiera hacerlo pero me duele aun esa herida-dijo Twilight

-no te preocupes te ayudare-

Fluttershy se levantó y coloco su intimidad encima de la cara de Twilight.

-hazlo por favor-dijo Shy con voz tímida.

Twilight comenzó entonces pro lamer la húmeda vagina de Fluttershy quien gemía, Twilight aprovecho su posición y acero su manos a los pechos de Fluttershy para acariciarlos, con la lujuria que tenia y con sus dedos apretar sus pezones Shy gritaba de placer le gustaba mucho estaba enloquecida.

-Twilight no aguanto ahí viene otra vez-dijo Shy y dando un último grito soltó todos sus fluidos en la boca y rostro de Twilight, Shy se acero pero Twilight fue más rápida y le dio un beso muy apasionada y sintió su esencia en su boca.

-Que tal lo hice yo-dijo Twilight

-fue lo mejor que he sentido-dijo Shy

Luego de terminar Twilight se vistió y Shy la ayudo mientras se ponía de nuevo el traje de enfermera y siguió dándole de comer.

Luego Twilight se acostó para dormir un poco y Fluttershy siguió cuidando de ella.

-Me alegra que te haga muy feliz Twilight-dijo Shy-te amo-

-y yo a ti Fluttershy-dijo Twilight-espera tengo algo para ti-

Así Twilight saco de la bolsa de su falda un collar el cual tenía la caracola que encontró en la playa.

-es para ti-dijo Twilight dándole el collar a su novia

-gracias es muy lindo perdón si yo no tengo anda para ti-

-lo tienes estas aquí viéndote es el mejor reglado que puedes darme-

-gracias ahora descansa-

Así Shy salió de la habitación y fue a prepara la cena para cuando Twilight despierte.

**BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y AHORA UNA TRIVIA ESPECIAL**

**CUAL DE TODOS MIS FICS LES A GSUTADAO AHSAT AHORA**

**QUE PAREJAS HA SIDO LA MEJRO ENTRE TODOS MIS FICS**

**Y QUE OPINAN AL MENOS DE MIS ELECCIONES APRA ESCRIBIR**

**DEJEN RESPUESTAS EN SUS REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DIA TARDE O NOCHE**


End file.
